thecatchfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Ward
Ethan Ward is Alice's ex-fiancé. History Murder Arrest In September 2009, while Ethan was building his business, he was arrested for murdering a cop named Steven Mason. Steven Mason was killed in a warehouse explosion while investigating Ethan. The owner of the warehouse was the last holdout keeping him from buying the last property on the riverfront. After a brief time, the investigation into Ethan was abruptly dropped, making Valerie and Alice believe he'd paid off the police to drop it. ("The Hard Drive") Bailing Out Tommy After Tommy was charged with murder, he went to Ethan to get the money to bail himself out. Alice later went to Ethan and asked if he still had friends in the SEC. She later went to him and paid him back the money he'd given Tommy, saying she didn't want to owe him anything. She also told him not to help Tommy if he asked because they were enabling him and it needed to stop. ("The Family Way") Re-Opening His Case When Nicholas Turner, who had originally arrested Ethan, was up for Chief of Police, he asked Alice and Valerie to look into Ethan's case to figure out what had happened there and make it clear that he hadn't been paid off to keep it quiet. They learned that Steven Mason had killed himself and the investigation had been dropped when Mason's widow showed Martin Dixon the suicide note, meaning Ethan was innocent all along. ("The Hard Drive") Leaked Information Ethan came to Alice to ask to hire her company. He and his entire company had had their personal information published online. After Ethan left, Sophie said they couldn't take his case because she'd been the one who hacked his company. She'd had her friend Heather look for anything that might help when they were investigating Ethan. Sophie said she'd fix it somehow. Heather was later found dead in her home, a professional hit made to look like a suicide. She'd also been paid by someone to release Ethan's data. Margot gave them the name of the professional who killed her based on how it had bene done. They tracked him down and Sophie used his call log to learn that he had called Marcus Nash before the murder. Marcus was Ethan's biggest competitor. They confronted him at a party he was throwing and made it public what he'd done to Heather. ("The Birthday Party") Gretchen's Business Ethan introduced Alice to his new fiancée, Gretchen Adams, who was trying to start up a fashion business. She asked Alice and Valerie to look into her new angel investor, who was giving her the funding to launch. They learned that he owned several sweatshops. When they told Gretchen, she was devastated. Ethan put up the money for her launch, making Alice and Valerie suspicious that Gretchen was using him for the money. Alice went to Ethan with her concerns, but this angered Gretchen, who believed Alice was just trying to get Ethan back. However, Tessa learned that Gretchen's designs were all actually designed by other people. All the packages from her warehouse were being sent to the same address, which they learned was owned by Joel Hanson, Gretchen's husband. Alice took Ethan to see Gretchen with Joel, so he'd believe it. Ethan offered to put them on permanent exclusive retainer. Ben went to him and told him to stop trying to get Alice back, but Ethan said Ben would be revealed for the criminal he is and Alice would go back to Ethan. ("The Knock-Off") After working with Ben to find a money launderer in his company, he rescinded his offer to put them on exclusive retainer, saying he couldn't work with Alice because he was still in love with her. ("The Cleaner") Money Laundering Ben became suspicious of Ethan and had Justine look into it. Justine found a resort owned by Ethan's company that only existed on paper, a money laundering site. Ethan's signature had been forged on the paperwork, but they tracked the handwriting to Carol Cooney, an employee of his. When confronted, she admitted that she'd been given $10,000 and instructions on how to create the resort on paper. She was told if she did it, she'd keep getting more money. She told them the laundered money came from The Mockingbird Trust. ("The Cleaner") Helping Margot and Tessa Escape When Margot asked Danny to get her a jet so she and Tessa could escape, Danny went to Ethan, who owns a jet and an airport. He gave them use of both to get away. ("The Mockingbird") Relationships Romantic Alice Vaughan He used to be romantically involved with Alice Vaughan. ("The New Deal") After working with Ben, Ethan said he couldn't work with Alice anymore, because he was still in love with her. ("The Cleaner") While working together soon after, Alice told Ethan she was with Ben, but she'd always love Ethan. ("The Mockingbird") Gretchen Adams He was engaged to a woman named Gretchen. ("The Birthday Party") He and Gretchen met at a fundraiser for a charity she works with that provides jobs and food for the homeless. Gretchen was also starting a fashion company. Their relationship ended when he learned she was conning him. ("The Knock-Off") Friendships Despite things ending between him and Alice, he's still close with Alice's brother, Tommy. ("The Family Way") Career He is a real estate developer. Alice was part of his business when they were together, but that ended when he was arrested for a murder she believed he had a part in. Notes and Trivia *He owns most of the commercial real estate in town. ("The Family Way") *He gives a lot to charity. ("The Cleaner") Gallery 2x04EthanWard.png|The Family Way 2x06EthanWard.png|The Hard Drive 2x07EthanWard.png|The Birthday Party Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season Two Characters